Stuck With You
by ltynfyre
Summary: Lucy and Lisanna: Hate. Each. Other. But when an all-female request arises, can these girls put their differences aside and work with Sabertooth's dynamic duo? (Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Cana) [Sticy] [RoLi] [Laxus x OC] NaLu & NaLi implied
1. Rip Each Other Apart

**Rip Each Other Apart**

* * *

><p>"What did you just say to me?" the blonde looked to her left, eye twitching at the comment.<p>

"You heard me, or did your fatty arms block the way of your sound receptors?" the silver haired girl retorted.

"Oh yeah! Wanna go at it?" Lucy asked, pulling her sleeves up.

"Thought you'd never ask" Lisanna smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean they're going to fight again?" Gray asked as he looked at the two women from the side of his seat.

"Looks like it. Do you think we should intervene?" Natsu asked with Happy on his head.

Mirajane came up to them and sat across the men. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"It reminds me of when we were younger" Erza chimed in next to Mira. "Remember the names we used to call each other?" she laughed lightly.

Mira laughed as well, "If it wasn't for those fights, we wouldn't have become best friends. It's just like you two" she smiled.

"WE ARE NOT BEST FRIENDS!" both men said in unison.

"Yet, you say the same thing" Happy exclaimed.

"Besides, I'm worried" Natsu said quietly. "Lucy's been here for a while now, but Lisanna is still my old friend. I can't think of my two girls fighting" he spoke as he crossed his arms.

Gray scoffed, "What, you think these two are fighting over you? Man you are really full of yourself. They probably don't know how to express that they admire each other, so they resort to using childish tactics" the raven-haired man said.

"Gray's….surprisingly right" Erza said with a bit of hesitation. "Honestly Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna know that you care for them both. If anything really serious were to happen, we'd be in the middle of a chair fight."

The group all looked to the pair and sweat dropped at the conversation which had somehow turned to music.

"Well I'm telling you that Fairy Storm is WAY better than Iron Dragons. _Ms. Hyde_, _Love_ _Bites_, _Misery Loves Company_. Iron Dragons don't stand a chance to them Boobzilla."

"Oh yeah, there is no way that Fairy Storm can ever compare to the amazingness that is the Iron Dragons. Have you even heard of _Valentine's Day_, _Angel with a Shotgun,_ or_ Last Goodbye_, Silverella?!" Lucy retorted.

"I told you to stop calling me that" Lisanna gritted under her teeth.

"Oh yeah, wat'cha going to do about it….Silverella" she whispered to her woman opposite her.

As soon as Lisanna gave the first punch, the guild started in an all out brawl. Mira and Erza sighed as they knew that massive repairs were going to be paid for out of pocket by either one or both of them.

"I'll take the chairs" Erza said with a small whine.

"I've got the beer mugs" Mira sighed…

Gray and Natsu had somehow disappeared for a moment. They were nowhere to be seen in the middle of the fight.

"I don't know about you man, but I'm getting freaked out here" Natsu said as he made his way to the back of the guild hall.

"Yeah, same here. I mean, I know why _we_ fight. But do you really think that they won't back down from liking you?" he asked standing next to his pink haired friend.

Yep, Gray knew Natsu was right.

"I don't know. But I've been getting these weird vibes from both of them" Natsu spoke calmly. "It's not like us, these two are willing to kill each other. I don't know, but it's really scaring me."

"No doubt. Juvia and Levy said the same thing. It's like ever since Lisanna came back, both have been territorial bitches, and you for some reason, are their steak" the raven-haired man spoke, shirt somehow disappearing.

Natsu looked at both the women in the crowd of many guild mates. Making his way to the entrance doors, he called, "Happy come with me!"

"Where are we going Sir?" the blue exceed asked as he flew above the inferno of people.

"Home" Natsu replied, "and I don't think we'll be back for a while"

"Aye Sir" Happy said as he made his way out the doors.

Lisanna looked at Natsu's form, with his little friend not behind him. Lucy had managed to catch a glimpse of him leaving as well.  
><em>'Natsu'<em> both women said internally.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Lucy had woken up to a slightly cracked window and smiled. No doubt her pink haired friend had snuck in through the door and would be raiding her fridge right now because he couldn't cook to save his or Happy's life.

As she slipped out of her bed, she walked her way out of her room and down the stairs of her apartment. Listening for the sounds of kitchen noises, she was shocked when an unexpected person came in.

"So I see that you still haven't managed to lock that window of yours Lucy. I find that troubling" Erza smiled as she sat on one of the dining room chairs eating, what she presumed was her cheesecake parfait.

"Erza" Lucy said a bit scared, "what are you doing here"

"It's simple. I want you to join me on a mission request. Just us girls" she spoke nonchalantly as she took a bite of the dessert.

"R-Really?" Lucy asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Why do you need me to go with you? Can't Natsu, Gray, and Happy join us?"

"Believe me, there's nothing more that I'd like than to bring these three along, but it was asked by our Master. This mission will help you pay rent for four months. Our train leaves in two hours" Erza replied with somewhat of a smile.

"Oh-okay then. Give me ten minutes. I should be ready by then"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Erza, I was done ten minutes ago, ready to go?" the blonde asked her friend as she was getting ready to lock up. Closing the latch on the door, she was met by an unexpected gaze. Blue eyes met brown, and silver met blonde.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?!" both Lisanna and Lucy asked each other.

"Enough! I will not have either of you bickering during this mission. I was asked to bring two other girls along with me so I am. Lucy, Lisanna, you're going. Like it or not!" Erza spoke with a reserved look.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So this is Chapter 1 of my newest story_ Stuck With You_. I wanted to showcase what not a lot of stories here do and go a bit stretched out on character development. Story finally pits the NaLi vs NaLu fandoms and sees which one prevails.


	2. We Have A Mission to Do Ladies

**We Have a Mission to Do Ladies**

* * *

><p>Neither one said anything on the way to the Magnolia Train Station. Silence was kept by all three until they reached their compartment.<p>

"So what's the mission Erza?" Lucy spoke without looking at the woman next to her.

"Normally it would be a regular board mission, but the target is of great importance to our Guild, so master has placed us on it. Consider this your first official S-Class mission"

Both women looked at Erza with excited gasps.

"Is it someone within the guild?" Lisanna asked.

"Somewhat. It's Master Makarov's god-daughter. And Laxus' soon to be fiancé." Erza spoke calmly.

Lisanna gasped at the news.

"Jenna? Jenna Stinson?" the silverette asked with a bit of a smile in her look.

"Who's Jenna, Erza?" Lucy asked, wanting to know more about the target.

"Jenna Stinson came to the guild a bit after Cana. She lost her parents when she was about twelve years old in a motorcade accident and her relatives had lived three kingdoms away in Valence. Laxus was thirteen at the time when he met her on his fourth mission going solo, but the poor girl suffered from amnesia. All medical forms of treatment couldn't help her, not even Polyursica's magical sciences. So she stayed at the guild for a while. Master Makarov came to love the girl as one of us, but Laxus had different feelings for her. He spent his whole time with her and eventually came to love her. Although she is not an official member of Fairy Tail, she is just as important. She is family to us" Erza said placing her fist in her palm.

"About three days ago, she was kidnapped outside of Crocus. Normally the Stinson family would have asked Sabertooth to take the request, but Jenna is like an older sister to Cana. As soon as she heard, she made her way to the city. She should be meeting us there in a few hours"

"So a four woman team seems a bit excessive. What exactly are we going to be doing?" Lucy asked, a bit afraid to hear the answer.

"We are going to be doing an undercover mission to find her" Erza said plainly. "Not much is known about the kidnapping, but we have a belief that they are planning to do the same thing to her, that Ivan did to Laxus" she looked at the floor.

"They plan on infusing Lacrima into her body" Lucy spoke. "What effects would it have on her powers?"

Lisanna cut in. "Jenna has no magical abilities whatsoever. That's why she's not an official member. We could never find out if she possessed any magical abilities during her time here. So Macao and Wakaba taught her different forms of martial arts. We soon found out that she could go toe to toe with both Erza and Mira...  
>And win."<p>

"Really? Was she that good?" Lucy asked a bit timidly.

Erza smirked. "Honestly, Jenna is one of the best hand to hand fighters I've ever had the pleasure of losing to" she said closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

_'If this girl has gone up against Erza and Mira and won, I sure hope she's okay'_ Lucy's inner voice yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Two Hours Later<span>_**

The train stopped at the Crocus station, where the three departed. Making their way off the platform, they could see Cana waving to them.

"Over here" she yelled, arm flailing.

"That sure was fast Cana" Lucy said as she hugged her teammate.

"I know. But we have to hurry. I may already have our first clue" the brunette said looking at her new team.

As the female squad made its way off the station, two figures emerged a few carts after them.

"Are you sure it's her?" the first figure said to the other.

"Yeah, I'm positive. I could never forget a girl like her" the other one said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 2: Woot!

_I never thought I'd be typing for 4 hours straight to already come up with 3 chapters of this story. Btw, please check out _**_CrimsonWolfKo_**_'s stories _**_Angel With a Shotgun _**_and _**_Last Goodbye _**_along with _**_Beautiful With You _**_when you get the chance. They are worth it and I did mention the _**_Iron Dragons _**_in the last chapter but all credit goes to her for that Idea. Fairy Storm is my version of Halestorm with a few tweaks here and there._

Okay I'm rambling now...**_.Onto Chapter 3: Those Left Behind_**


	3. Those Left Behind

**Ch 3: Those Left Behind**

It had been a few hours after the trains from Magnolia had left when Gray came walking slowly in to the guild hall. Everyone was quiet, same as when Erza had gotten arrested. Nobody looked at anyone, and Gray's eyes looked to his best friend's spot, just to see it empty.

Coming over to the bar, Gray asked Mira, "Hey Mira, where is Cana, It's not like her to forget us going to a training practice" he said resting his arms on the bar table.

"Oh, sorry Gray. But Cana took a job last night. She, Lucy, Erza and Lisanna are doing an all-female team request. Might be the strongest female powerhouses to date" Mira said a bit happily.

"Wait, Cana took a job?" he couldn't grasp until he processed the second half. "And Lisanna and Lucy teamed up?"

"Yep" they should be back in two weeks or so. "Their first official S-Class job" she sounded a bit excitedly.

"Why didn't they want to ta—"

"Jenna" the silver haired woman said quietly.

Gray's body froze as he heard that name.

"Is she alright?" he asked a bit worriedly.

The guild halls could hear lots of commotion happening upstairs in one of the rooms. Tables and lamps smashed from different locations within the room, yelling and curses from the Lightning man erupted. Mira spoke softly, "There's a reason Cana is going. He's too emotional to do anything that won't cause her harm. And you know as well as I do that if Laxus goes after them, our members might be in his path"

"Got it. So why an all-female team?" he asked trying to get a clue to where they might be.

"Not sure. Master hand-picked them. My guess is that they're going to do erotic stuff like stripping or maybe worse. But you know our girls can handle themselves" she said a bit worriedly. "Lisanna is with them, so I hope it doesn't come to that"

Within seconds Freed came out of the room with a bruised look on his face.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright Freed?" Mira asked as she grabbed a cold compress from the kitchen.

"I'm fine" the jade-haired man said wincing in pain. "He's threatening to leave the guild if he can't go after her" Freed said with a determined look, clutching his cheek.

As Mira returned and handed him the pack, she started sobbing lightly. "Poor Jenna"

Free placed his hand on her shoulder, embracing her and placing the compress to his face. "There's no need to work yourself up Mirajane. Laxus knows he can't break my rune barrier without hurting himself. He will pass out before rushing into anything too crass."

"Your right" she smiled up to him. Looking back to Gray, she sniffled a bit. "Please trust them Gray. They are the best for a reason" Mirajane said happily.

Crocus:

"So what lead do you have Cana?" Erza asked her comrade as they walked throughout the city streets.

"A big one" she smiled before pulling in to a hotel a few block away from the station. Getting her card key, she opened up to a small condo-like hotel room with two rooms. It was a breathtaking view from both rooms as they opened up a beautifully scenic view of the mountains. Cana motioned them to their dormitories. Erza and Cana were in one room with two twin beds and Lisanna and Lucy would share the other.

This did not sit well with either of the girls.

Neither Lucy nor Lisanna acknowledged each other since the train and this was not the mission they were going to start with.

Cana sat herself on the kitchen dinette chair waiting for the rest of the team.

Lucy came in after placing her bag on the bed, then Erza from the other side, and lastly Lisanna. They all sat around Cana in chairs waiting to hear what the fortune tellers cards were going to say.

"So what is it?" Lisanna asked as she sat down.

"I found a big clue a few hours ago while I was waiting for you guys. Apparently Jenna had a habit of doing things on the 'adult' side of her life" Cana said with a smirk.

Erza looked confused. "What do you mean 'adult'?"

"Exactly what I said. Laxus may not know this, but Jenna leads a very exciting double life" she said as she pulled a plain white sheet of paper from her bag.

Lucy looked at the sheet and read a bit. "A flyer?"

Lisanna pointed to the bottom corner. There stood a beautiful tan skinned girl with greyish-purple eyes and a wonderful smile. She had straight flowing dark hair and pink lipstick. Not much could be seen except her face, but Lucy had imagined this girl to be beautifully curved as well.

"Is that Jenna?" Lucy asked with a bit of awe.

"Yes, or as they call her Genesis. Apparently there is a new strip club opening on the other side of Anion, it's about a day's time walking from here. I figure that we can get a move on immediately in the morning so we can start. It's already past four here so I doubt we'll get anyone to hitch us a ride this late. We can go looking for more clues about this club if we investigate within the city walls" Cana said determined.

"What if we bump into anyone in Sabertooth? I mean, we are in their territory" Lucy said thinking of the consequences.

"If that should happen, here" Erza pulled three across from her side pocket and laid them onto the table. "These are sanctioned forms. We have permission to conduct our mission without the need of a territorial skirmish. These papers are a form of peace treaty. They are also upheld by the Magic Council so we shouldn't run into much trouble"

"So my best suggestion is that we start tonight" Lisanna uttered to the group. "The more clues we can gather in the sleazy parts of town, the better"

Cana smiled. "Agreed. What better way to find sleaze than to search for it 'unintentionally'" she winked.

Erza closed her eyes and crossed her arms a bit, thinking over the situation. After a minute or so, she sounded. "Fine. But no one is to be left alone. We will go in groups of two. Cana and I will search the worst part of the city, the lower part of Crocus, while Lisanna and Lucy will search the uptown areas. We don't use magic unless absolutely necessary. Got it?" she asked opening her eyes wide at the younger females.

"Got it" the younger girls answered.

"Good, then I suggest we get a bit of rest before heading out. We need to look presentable for this mission. We will take a short nap then head out tonight to look for more clues."

At Natsu and Happy's Place

It was nearly sundown when Happy and Natsu were surprised with a knock on the door.

"A visitor?" Natsu asked. "Do you think it's Lucy?" he asked with a bit of a smile.

Opening the door, he was greeted with a "No"

Gray had stood at the doorway, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face.

"Gray. What the heck you doing here man?" Natsu asked a bit shocked.

Gray came into the house, picked up Natsu's traveling bag and threw it towards the Dragon Slayer.

"Get ready. Lucy and Lisanna are on a mission. And they're gonna need our help" he told the pair.

"What?" he asked.

Gray looked back at his friends, "I fear that they need all the help they can get. I think they took a job in Anion"

Outside the Hotel Room

The two figures looked up at the hotel where the females were staying, their senses attuned to the sounds coming out of the slightly cracked window.

The taller one backed against the wall to be able to hear everything. The other figure, walked beside him, black meeting yellow.

"See, told ya I knew where to find them" the yellow haired man smiled, pointing up.

The onxy haired man looked up at the window, trying to listen in. "It seems they plan on going to Anion soon. They may not be safe, even with the great Titania at their disposal. What do you suggest Sting?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Simple. We'll escort them. No one knows this place better than we do" the blonde answered. "So lighten up Rogue."

Rogue looked over at his partner, "So should we head to the guild or will you do what I think you'll be doing?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

Sting smiled as he walked in to the hotel, "Two bedrooms please. And could you make it on the top floor?" he smiled his perfect teeth.

Author's Note: Chapter 3

Yay! This it's a first for me, but I really wanted to do this. Hopefully the introduction of Rogue and Sting weren't too early, but they're locals so it would only make sense. Hopefully Gray and Natsu get there before things get out of hand.

On another note, Birthday Girl will be updated sometime in the next 2 days so watch out for that.

Thanks for Reading….Up Next: Chapter 4…..Nice Bumping into You


	4. Nice Bumping into You

**_Chapter 4: Nice Bumping Into You_**

**_CANA_**

Cana looked at her cards again, trying to decipher the best course of action. She figured that Erza would be in the shower for a bit, so the brunette laid her head on the pillow and recounted one of the most important times she shared with her big sister.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>**FLASHBACK**<strong>_

"Um, Jenna. I have a question for you" a young fourteen year old Cana asked her friend sitting across the table from her.

"What is it Cana?" Jenna asked as her jet black straight hair was neatly placed in to a high ponytail.

Cana looked nervous so she took Jenna's hand and led the other girl out of the guild hall.

"Whoa, slow down Tricks" she said with a small smile.

"It's kinda important. I don't need Macao or Wakaba looking into my love life" Cana said a bit pouting.

The seventeen year old girl smiled as she ruffled her young friends' hair.

"Your love life huh?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "So tell me, is my darling little sister liking a certain ice wizard or does she have it hot for a little dragon? Oh, tell me, did Elfman do something sweet for you? I always loved the idea of you two" the older girl smiled.

Cana placed her hands in front of her face, waving the ideas off.

"No! It's not them" she said with small flushed cheeks.

"Huh? So who is it then?" Jenna asked as she heard a voice calling for her.

"Hey babe, we have to go. Gramps is giving me a hard time if I don't finish this mission before the S-Class trials" he said with an almost gruff-like voice.

Jenna waved her arm. "Just give me five minutes hun" she said as she turned back to face the young brunette in front of her.

Cana just looked defeated and down to the ground.

"It's him, isn't it Cana? Laxus" she asked as she hugged her sister.

Cana didn't want to speak as she thought Jenna would be mad at her.

The older girl hugged tighter and looked down to Cana's violet eyes, almost matching her greyish-purple hues. "Look Cana, I like Laxus, but I don't love him" she spoke clearly.

"You don't?" the younger one looked up.

"No. I mean I'll always appreciate what he's done for me, but I don't feel for him the same way. It's hard to explain. Maybe someday I will, but as long as Master thinks he makes me happy, I'll go along with it" the older tanned girl said.

"Besides" she smiled, "Gildarts isn't the only one rooting for you to beat him. I'll be wishing for your safe return. And when you get back, we'll have our first celebratory beer, win or lose. Got it?"

"You mean it?" Cana smiled wiping away her tears.

"Of course sis. You, me, and Laxus. The Trifecta. Sparky, Tricks, and Genesis. Nothing can stop us"

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

* * *

><p>The girls' laughter faded as the brunette slowly woke up.<p>

Cana sat up from her pillow and looked at her cards trying to see a pattern. "Damn it Jenna! What happened to you?" she asked a bit aloud, trying to hold back the tears.

_'The big sister I know would have called me as soon as she was in danger'_ she mentally yelled at herself.

* * *

><p><strong>LAXUS:<strong>

The blonde haired man kept pounding his fists onto the enchantment barrier, grunting at the pain in his hands. As electric bolts shot up to break the walls, Freed's spell increased. Evergreen and Bickslow looked at him worried and tried to reason with him.

"You're not doing yourself any favors by pounding on the walls man" Bickslow said trying to calm the enraged man in front of him.

"Really? Do you think Jenna would appreciate you hurting yourself? Let Cana handle this. She and Erza know what to do" Evergreen said at him.

The blonde looked at the door and saw Freed coming inside with a compress on his cheek.

The jaded mage looked at his leader with a bit of hurt in his eyes, "What do you want us to Laxus? Do you want the Thunder Legion to go after them?"

Laxus stood there in defeat, trying to hold back the tears. "Sorry guys, but the Thunder Legion can't do anything. This is a job for the Trifecta" he said trying to hold back.

"The Trifecta was disbanded long ago Laxus. Ever since Jenna left, you know this" Freed said. "What could make you say this?"

"No it wasn't" the elder Dreyar said coming in through the door. Master Makarov looked at the rune barrier surrounding his grandson and waved off Evergreen and Bickslow. Looking at Freed, the green haired mage placed a silencing barrier on the door to make the conversation soundproof.

"Master, what do you mean it wasn't disbanded? I thought the whole reason that Jenna couldn't be in the guild was because she didn't possess magical abilities" he asked a bit curiously.

Makarov sighed before letting Laxus speak.

"You idiot! She is a member of the guild. Only a select few of us know this. Cana, myself, Gildarts and Gramps. We told everyone she didn't because she doesn't want to use her powers"

"Powers?" the green haired man asked in disbelief.

* * *

><p>*So this is the shortest chapter so far, but I wanted to update and keep everyone in suspense (did it work?)*<p> 


End file.
